Happy's Christmas Surprise - One-Shot
by angelwolf316
Summary: Happy's old lady has a BIG Christmas surprise for him. Will he like it? Or fight it?


**I've had an obsession with Sons of Anarchy lately. I also wanted to try to do a few one-shots. Figured the holidays were the best idea to start that. I wrote one for my birthday as well which was a couple weeks ago. I just haven't posted that one yet. Here is this one first. Hope you all like it!**

**-Angel Wolf**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Happy's Christmas Surprise – One-Shot

**Pairing: **Happy/OC – Jenni Lowman

**Rating: **MA Just in case.

**Summary: **Happy's old lady has a BIG Christmas surprise for him. Will he like it? Or fight it?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sons of Anarchy. I DO own the plot of this story along with characters that are NOT from Sons of Anarchy. <strong>

**Plagiarism: If you find anyone re-posting this story. Or trying to take credit for it, or both. Please contact me through PM. Thanks**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning, and the whole Charming charter was at the clubhouse celebrating together. They had just finished opening gifts, when Jenni Lowman, Happy's old lady, stood up, gaining everyone's attention. She had a red envelope in her hand. She looked at Tara and Gemma who both smiled and gave her encouraging nods.<p>

"I have one more thing, to give Happy for Christmas." Jenni said, before handing Happy the unsealed red envelope.

He looked at her curiously, seeing her nervousness, as he took it from her, and looked inside.

He pulled out the photo that was in side, and his eyes went wide. He just stared at it in surprise.

Jenni was shifting from foot to foot, biting her bottom lip. She was so nervous.

"What is it, man?" Kozik asked, looking at Happy curiously.

The men of the club stood up and hovered behind Happy, looking at the picture he was staring at. They all looked at each other in surprise.

Happy didn't say anything, just walked out the door, taking the photo with him.

Jenni looked at the door he went through. Tears coming to her eyes. She looked at Gemma and Tara as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I should've known he didn't want a kid." She whispered, before walking back to the dorms.

"We'll go after him." Jax told his mother and his Old Lady. They both nodded, and all of the guys walked out as well. Gemma and Tara heard all of the bikes start up and leave.

The two women walked to the dorms to comfort their best friend. Gemma may have been older than both of the other two women, but they were still her best friends.

o0o

Happy pulled off to a secluded spot. The guys followed him. They all climbed off their bikes and sat on the edge of the cliff.

"I don't know if I can do this." Happy said, looking out at the view.

"It's a little late for that man. You took her as your old lady, married her, inked her with your crow, and didn't talk to her about staying on birth control. You had to know this might happen." Tig said.

Happy sighed.

"Did you expect her to never want kids? She's a woman." Jax said.

"This is so not the time. Between Stahl, Zoebelle, Abel getting kidnapped, Jimmy O.. Now we have the cartel and Potter to deal with. How can we bring a baby into this." Happy asked.

"It's never the right time with the life we have, man. But tell me you can't see your old lady with a round belly, carrying your child." Chibs told him.

After that they just sat and let him think.

o0o

"I should've known. This is Happy we're talking about." Jenni said sadly.

"He'll come around baby. I know that now he has it in his head, he'll picture you with his child in your arms. He'll want it." Gemma told her, hugging her from the side. Tara said on her other side.

o0o

It was 11:45pm when Happy and the guys returned. He walked through the door to the clubhouse to see Gemma and Tara glaring at him.

Gemma stepped infront of him.

"You should know that she cried herself to sleep AFTER she debated on having an abortion or whether to give birth and give the child up for adoption, since it's such a burden for you to handle." Gemma told him angrily.

Happy sighed again, and walked back towards the dorm he shared with Jenni. He walked in and shut the door. Jenni was asleep curled up. He could see she had been crying, he felt like an ass. As he stood there and watched her sleep, he started to picture her round belly carrying his child. Picturing their child in her arms, and in his own. Their child running around the clubhouse with the other kids causing havoc. The thought made him smile.

He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed, pulling her close. She shifted a little, laying her head on his chest.

"I'll get rid of it this week." She mumbled sleepily and sadly.

"No, I want the baby. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. It was just a big shock." He said softly.

She lifted her head and looked at him with wide eyes. He never apologized for anything. I mean, he was sorry when he messed up but he'd never said the words before.

He reached his hand down and placed it on her stomach over their unborn child.

"I wasn't ready to have a child. But the more I thought about it, and pictured it. I want you to be the mother of my children. We'll figure this out. I want this." He whispered, kissing her softly.

Jenni smiled at him, placing her hand over his on her stomach "Merry Christmas….Daddy." she mumbled against his lips.

He chuckled "Merry Christmas, baby girl. Get some sleep."

She laid her head back down on his chest, dozing off quickly. He looked at the bedside table at the clock, and saw there was another copy of the first sonogram framed sitting next to the clock. He smiled.

o0o

The next morning, Happy and Jenni walked into the kitchen at the club house to see some of the other members up already, including Tara and Gemma. They saw the smile on Jenni's face, and Happy's and on her stomach and they both grinned at each other.

The guys hugged Jenni, kissing her on the cheek one at a time congratulating her.

"Quite a Christmas present you gave him yesterday." Tig grinned.

"Yeeeah. It was like one of those gifts you aren't too sure if the person will like it. But bigger. I was terrified. But Gemma and Tara kept me from going insane." Jenni giggled, and hugged her two friends to her.

"You do realize what the next 9 months will be like right, man?" Jax asked with a smirk.

All three girls giggled and looked at Happy.

"If she gets too moody with her moodswings, just call Gemma or Tara to deal with her." Opie joked.

Jenni threw a piece of bacon at his head.

Happy sat down in a chair with a plate full for them both to share. He pulled Jenni down into his lap, keeping his hand on her stomach.

As they all ate breakfast, they chatted about the new club baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! <strong>


End file.
